Sneaking around
by SuperSandri
Summary: How do you love somebody when you can't be seen dating? You sneak out. How do you deal when you see somebody else doing the exact same thing? You get: THIS!


**All right, a Raybitha/Samara fic. Hope you enjoy, see you at the end credits.**

**BTW, the end credits are at the end of the fic. ...k', see ya there.**

Tabitha Smith looked out of her bedroom window. She eyed the tree about 1 and a half meters away from her windowsill. "Here we go," she thought. She jumped out and grabbed on to the nearest branch. She swung for a moment before coming down on the mansion's lawn in a ninja roll. "That was easy."

Tabitha ran towards the training area, AKA, the woods. She looked around until she saw him standing near the cliff. "Hey you," she called.

Ray Crisp turned around, "Hey." He ran over, picked Tabitha up by her waist and gave her a fun little twirl. When he put her down, he cupped her face with his strong hands and gave her the greatest kiss he could ever give. "We haven't hung out in forever."

"I know, it's really hard to sneak out now," Tabitha replied. "I had to swing on that tree outside my bedroom."

Ray's loving expression changed to a look of worry, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Tabitha nodded, "Yeah, I used that ninja roll thing Logan taught us."

Ray kissed her again, "No matter, at least you're okay."

He leaned in again, but Tabby pushed him away, "Calm down Sparky, it's only 9:30."

Ray laughed as he put his arm around her, "Okay, hopefully it's not too early to take a moon-lit walk."

Tabitha playfully poked his chest, "That's such a line."

(Meanwhile, in the library.)

Amara Aquilla stared down at her science book, "Boring," she mumbled.

She looked up to see who else was in the room. There was Jamie and a few of his dupes, he was like a little brother to her, despite the fact he was noticably taller than her.

Jubilee was playing cards with Bobby a few seats away from her. Amara thought that they'd be an instant couple the minute she came back to the institute. Unfortunatly, Logan had put a ban on relationships between the new students. If they were caught in any romantic entanglements, they'd be locked in the danger room for an hour. Jubilee and Bobby made it work though, they hung out like best friends would and honestly never left eachother's sight.

Kitty was phasing in and out of the room, she was probably doing something with the books. Kitty was a good friend, not as good as Tabitha, but not as bad as somebody from the brotherhood, just a good friend.

Amara looked across the table and saw Sam sitting with his math book, but he wasn't reading, he seemed to be looking at her with a smile on his face. When was caught staring at her, he turned his head down to his book. He didn't stay for long though, he turned up again to sneek a peek. But when he looked back, he saw Amara staring at **him** with a smile on her face.

"Hey," he mouthed.

Amara waved back, "Hey."

Sam performed a series of lip movements and hand signals that pretty much said, "Wanna go outside."

Amara nodded. She got out of her seat and left the library. For a cover, Sam made an excuse to leave, "I think I'm gonna go to my room." Nobody really cared, but Sam didn't mind. He closed his book and left.

Amara and Sam walked around the pool. The water looked beautiful in the moonlight. "So how did you discover your powers?" Amara asked.

"Well, long story short, I was trapped in a cave with my dad's friend, then I discovered my powers and busted us outta there," Sam explained. "I was a bit freaked out at first, but now I love being a mutant."

Anara's eyebrow raised, "really? You enjoy all of the hate we've been getting?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, minus those parts. But enough about me, what about you?"

Amara let out a slight wince, "That's not a story I like to tell, let's just say the people of your country get extremely angry when they discover that their Princess is a quote-unquote freak."

"Hey, we're all freaks here," Sam said. "But we don't get angry at eachother."

"Well that's good."

They walked near the woods where they sat down. "Look at the stars!" Amara exclaimed. She pointed up to the sky.

Sam was a tad blown away, "Wow, I never realized they were that bright." He turned to Amara, "But I find that your eyes are much brighter."

Amara felt her cheeks warm up, "What a line Sam, what a line."

She started to lean in closer to him, Sam followed the suit. They were getting closer, until they were rudely interupted, "Well, well, well," said a female voice.

Sam and Amara turned their heads and saw Tabitha and Ray walking out of the nearby woods. "What the hell were you guys doing?" Ray asked.

"We weren't doing anything!" Sam announced, "What about you two?" He pointed to Ray and Tabitha's interlocked hands.

Ray and Tabitha quickly released their grips. "This isn't about us!" Ray said rather loudly.

Sam got up, "What ever." He helped Amara up, "Maybe we should go inside now, someone might find us."

Ray nodded, "I guess so."

They started walking inside the mansion, then suddenly, the alarm went off. "Mansion security breached," said the computer's voice.

"Sh*t!" Tabitha cursed.

"What now?" Amara whisper-yelled. "Someone's gonna come out here."

Sam started to think, "I got it, follow me!"

Scott and Jean, in full uniform, ran outside. (Well, Jean kind of floated.) Scott had his finger on his visor, "Who's there?" There wasn't a soul in sight.

"I think they went that way!" said Jean. She led Scott around the mansion and to the pool area. Again, there wasn't a soul in sight.

Jean shrugged, "Oh well, I guess it was a false alarm."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, the security upgrade must be glitching. We should ask Hank to fix that."

Jean floated down, "Okay, you do that. C'mon Scott, lets go inside, it's chilly tonight."

"Good idea," said Scott. He and Jean walked back into the mansion through the back door.

Sam, Amara, Tabitha, and Ray were hiding in the pool. They all went up for air at once. "Nice idea Guthrie!" Ray said to Sam rather angrily.

"Where else would we hide?" Sam defended. "In the trashcans?"

Tabitha sensed Ray's temper coming to a burst. And Ray's temper + his power + water = total disaster. She getnly placed her palm on Ray's shoulder, "Ray, calm down."

"Me and Tabitha should probably go back to our room," Amara said.

Ray nodded his head, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea." He turned to Tabitha, "Bye." Tabitha wrapped her arms around Ray's broad shoulders and passionatly kissed him.

Amara turned to Sam, "Bye." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then pulled Tabitha away from Ray and climbed out of the water with Tabitha behind her.

Sam rubbed the spot that Amara had kissed. "Wow..." he said in a rather flustered matter.

Ray playfully splashed him, "Wow, a kiss on the cheek. That's pretty much sex, for you at least."

"I think you just insulted me," Sam replied. He climbed out of the pool. "And don't go picking on me when you haven't done it either."

Ray followed Sam, "Hey, I may still be a virgin, but guess who got to third and a half base last month."

Sam scoffed, "Whatever, let's just get back to our room."

"You got it man."

**I understand, sucky ending, but what else do ya want?**

**Time for the obvious, I SO do not own anything. Everything is Marvel's!**

**Plz review cause I kinda need it.**

**Quick note: In some fics, Ray cannot go into water, but in my head, he can. You kncow why? Because if he can't go into water, he can't shower. And do you want a smelly guy inside Xavier's institute, I doubt it.**

**...'k bye!**


End file.
